Report 1436
Report #1436 Skillset: Stag Skill: AncestralCurse Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Apr 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: The affliction overhaul caused overlap in Ancestral Curse's pool, which is now impatience, clumsiness, recklessness, addiction, paranoia, paranoia (again). This report seeks to replace the extraneous paranoia with another affliction. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace the extra paranoia with confusion. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: As Sol.1, with hallucinations. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: As Sol.1, with epilepsy. Player Comments: ---on 4/2 @ 03:38 writes: Since this isn't increasing affliction rate these all seem fine. Supported. ---on 4/2 @ 14:57 writes: Just a question, but don't all the solutions you're proposing to replace paranoia with actually provide more hindering (confusion makes any EQ use longer, hallucinations knock off-eq, epilepsy knocks off-balance)? It seems to be adding a more hindering affliction to the list than what is being replaced. ---on 4/2 @ 19:52 writes: 2 ---on 4/2 @ 23:16 writes: The mental afflictions left off the list/solutions are anorexia, sensitivity, and stupidity. Having both anorexia and impatience seemed like a bad idea. Stupidity is a hindering affliction, leaving sensitivity the only option that isn't a hindering affliction. That can be a solution 4 if you really want it, but I prefer one of the three options presented. ---on 4/3 @ 18:50 writes: Impatience shouldn't have any effect anymore with removal of focus, so I would imagine that it could be replaced with something else too! ---on 4/3 @ 23:54 writes: I'd like to see impatience make a return hindering the new focus mechanics! ---on 4/5 @ 01:11 writes: It's been confirmed that impatience is going away for sure. I'm going to slightly amend the problem statement to indicate that two affs should be chosen. ---on 4/5 @ 12:01 writes: Rather than replace an affliction, if we're running out of appropriate afflictions, maybe you could consider something like a utility upgrade? Like smart afflicting (if it doesn't already smart afflict) or maybe something like dealing low health/mana/ego when it afflicts with something the target already has (could synergize with aurics?) Otherwise, I'll probably follow Shuyin's suggestion of supporting solution 2. ---on 4/8 @ 12:50 writes: Supported any. ---on 4/9 @ 23:14 writes: I'm down with solution 2. Additionally impatience should be replaced as well because focus will be necessary for aeon/sap and nothing should affect the ability to use those to cure better as you're already giving up things to use it. ---on 4/10 @ 00:48 writes: Oh, wait, I just looked at Sidd's comment and realised this is for the STAG ancestralcurse, not the bard one. Sheesh. Okay, uh, yeah. My suggestion of the health/mana/ego drain to synergize with aurics was thinking about bards. Sorry. I agree with Sidd's comment. Sap doesn't need buffs - if it's not going to be removed/changed at the same time as the focus changes going in, then impatience shouldn't be a passive part of a druid's offense. Should probably check blacktalon skills for it as well. I think what you can do, if you're running out of afflictions, is to keep the pool small (don't add new ones) and have it do a chunk of damage (~1000 before factoring armour/resists) if the target already has the affliction it is trying to hit with. Might be worth considering. ---on 4/18 @ 20:08 writes: Impatience is going away, as I mentioned in my comment above, so it's a non- issue. It's worth noting that ancestralcurse costs a whopping 8p for 1-2 afflictions every 10 seconds, so the druid is giving up a big chunk of power and mobility to make use of this effect. I do think it already smart afflicts. It may be worthwhile to have a smaller pool and some utility effect and instead upgrade its utility somehow, so that it sees play outside of a very specific niche. ---on 4/18 @ 21:36 writes: Supported, solution 2. ---on 4/25 @ 11:42 writes: Of these, either solution 1 or 2, but not 3. Preference for solution 2.